Though many devices exist to prevent the theft of wheeled vehicles, theft still occurs. Many thefts occur when a thief is able to bypass a traditional starting mechanism and start the engine (i.e. “hot wire” a vehicle). Still other theft occurs, particularly with respect to trailers and other non-motorized recreational vehicles, by simply towing the unattended trailer from it point of rest. Thus, a need exists for an anti-theft device that locks the wheels of vehicles and trailers, preventing them from rotating without authorization.